Deny Thy Mother
by Typhonis
Summary: Ranma meets Nodoka with a slight twist


**Deny thy Mother**

A Ranma ½ story

I do not own Ranma ½. This story is written for fun.

* * *

Ranma sighed heavily as he walked through downtown Tokyo. He had decided to come here to get away from the dojo for some peace and quiet. Things had been going steadily downhill, in his opinion, and his rivals and fiancées had seemed to be trying harder than ever to get him.

Shoulders slumped; the pig-tailed teen rubbernecked around the capital of Japan. Taking in sights he had never seen before. He passed by museums and other buildings till he found himself outside the Diet. He watched as a group of cars and a limousine pull up. He noted the center one had American flags on the front when a van slammed into the front car of the security detail and exploded. A second van then sped forwards and sideswiped the limousine, pinning the doors that faced the Diet closed as well as pushing it away from the building somewhat.

Several more vans appeared and masked men got out of them, shooting at the limo and its occupants. Police and secret service rushed forward to protect the occupants but some were gunned down while others were pinned. Their service pistols no match for the rifles and sub-machine guns packed by said masked men. Ranma hesitated for a second before rushing forwards to help.

* * *

Special agent Ito Ikuzami was in a bind. First Lady Katherine Smith had been visiting Japan and was going to sit in on a session of the Diet with the Prime Minister when these men had attacked. Their plan was to either kill or capture the two and for some reason backup was being delayed by a traffic accident, most likely due to more of the terrorists' actions. He leaned out and fired a few quick shots before snapping back under cover. If things didn't improve soon they may well manage to capture them or be in a position to before help arrived.

He leaned out to look again when a kid with black hair wearing a red shirt shot forward and overpowered one of the terrorists. Ito watched as the kid began to go hand to hand with them. The terrorists were now focusing their attention on the new threat and ignoring Ito's men. He touched his radio and spoke. "Okay, consolidate your positions till help arrives and help the kid helping us if you can."

* * *

Ranma yelped as a bullet grazed his hip. It had merely creased his flesh and ripped the side of his pants open as he moved to cover. He looked around and nodded. _'Only three men left. Looks like the rest have been disabled. Just got to take them out then see Tofu. Looks like the Breaking Point technique doesn't make you bullet proof and can't use the Moko Takabisha because of the innocents nearby.'_

Ranma spotted one of the last of the terrorists pull out a gadget of wires and blocks and attach it to the side of the limo. He had no idea what it was but knew it wasn't a good thing. Ranma slid into the Umi-sen-ken and then moved forwards as approaching police officers shot that man. The other two began firing at the newly arrived cops as Ranma silently moved to what he now recognized as a bomb.

He saw the timer counting down and knew he didn't have much time to act. Sliding out of that technique he firmly grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges. He felt something pop in his left shoulder, but ignored it as he slung said door into the air as hard as he could. Ranma then braced himself against the door as the bomb exploded sending shrapnel everywhere…including some that ripped the back of his shirt and pants open. It also doomed the last two terrorists as they were ganged rushed by arriving police.

Ranma looked around for more threats and saw there were none when he realized what was about to happen. Security was closing in, as was the media. He silently cursed his own stupidity before facing the people in the limousine.

Ranma smiled at the occupants of the limo before submerging himself into the Umi-sen-ken and getting away from there. He had to see Doc Tofu for his wounds and his shoulder was aching a bit.

What the pig-tailed teen didn't know was he had left his wallet behind. A wallet that was soon picked up and looked through by security AFTER the First lady had mentioned that the young man that had saved them had dropped it.

* * *

Yuki Amagura quickly had her men set the directional mike and camera up pointing at the Tendo dojo. She was waiting for when the government officials arrived to catch the young hero on tape and have a nice exclusive for herself. The friend she had in the police department had paid off handsomely. She busied herself in a mirror checking her makeup and missing Ranma as he approached the dojo and missing a kimono clad woman heading towards it at her own slow sedate pace.

* * *

Ranma slowly made his way into the dojo he wounds still ached but Tofu had patched him up and given him a change of clothing. He wanted to go by the ice cream shop but his wallet was missing. He entered the dojo to see a mad Akane glaring at him. "Where have you been baka?"

"I was in Tokyo looking around why?"

"A likely story, idiot. Which one were you with, Ukyo or Shampoo? Or maybe even both? Fess up, you womanizing baka!"

"Akane," Ranma said tiredly. "I was in Tokyo helping during some mess there. There were guns and such and….."

Akane slapped Ranma hard. "Stop lying, you idiot. Honestly, why do I put up with you?"

"But Akane!"

"Saotome, I would shut up if I were you." Nabiki said smirking "No one is going to believe this story of yours."

Ranma sighed heavily and sat down. He tried to get comfortable when a knock was heard at the door and Kasumi went to answer it. He paid no attention to it till Genma ran in and grabbed him. "Boy we have to leave NOW."

"Why?" Ranma asked as he punched Genma in the back of the head.

Genma rolled forward and tried standing up. "Because boy your…"

Only to stop as a short red-haired woman wearing a kimono and carrying a cloth bundle came in. She saw Ranma and rushed over.

"Ranma, my 'oh so manly' son. I saw what happened."

"Lady, who the heck are you?" Ranma asked, as he was glomped by her.

Nodoka looked up into his eyes." It's me, Ranma, your mother, Nodoka."

"Yeah, right," he said looking at her. "Pull my other leg, lady, there is no way you are my mom."

"Ranma, this is a tad unmanly of you," Nodoka reprimanded him a bit shocked. "I am your mother."

"Nice try lady, but my mom is dead. Else why would she let the honorless baka over there take me away from her? Heck, he even showed me her grave, so there's no way you are her." Ranma felt what little patience he had beginning to wear thin with this faker.

"Genma!" Nodoka said glaring at him." What's this about declaring me dead?"

"Dear, I felt it was best since it would let the boy concentrate on his studies better and…"

Ranma laughed out loud at that point. "Oh please. Look lady, I don't know what Genma paid you, but I am not buying that you are my mother. AAACK!"

The now red haired girl turned and faced Nabiki. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, you idiot. I'm watching the news and…."

"What in the name of the kami is this?" Nodoka screamed. She was staring at the red haired girl that was standing where her manly son had been standing before Nabiki had poured some water over his... no, her head.

"Water curse picked it up in China, why?" Ranma said as Nabiki went back to watch the TV. The middle daughter jerked at something she was watching, then leaned forward to watch it more closely along with Soun.

Akane chose that moment to come down the stairs and stared. She screamed in outrage at what she was seeing. Another fiancée, and he was flirting with her in her own home! How dare he! In a blind rage she charged at Ranma and swung her mallet at him. "You baka! Cheating on me once a day isn't enough? RANMA NO BAKA!"

The blunt weapon connected with the pig-tailed teen and sent her through the wall and out into the street, where she impacted a government limousine. The people inside panicked as the red-haired missile impacted the front window with enough force to dent the reinforced metal. They panicked even more when a cup of coffee splashed the wounded teen and turned her into a he. The driver and a security agent quickly helped him out AFTER their shock had worn off.

"Ranma Saotome?" A young woman asked. She was a blond American wearing a suit. "I represent…"

She got no further as Akane rushed out. "Ranma! Already flirting with the next hussie? That's it! The engagement… is…OVER!"

She swung her mallet one last time and sent him skywards. She growled and turned around when an ominous sound was heard, a mute clicking. She turned to face the security agent with his weapon leveled at her and a beam of red light calmly dancing across her chest, right where her heart was located. "Don't even fucking breathe."

"B-but?" She started as his finger started to tighten on the trigger. "Ma'am," the agent said looking at the Ambassadorial aide. He then quickly turned his attention back to Akane. " Please get back, this 'terrorist' is apparently trying to ready her weapon."

* * *

Yuki's mouth hung open in shock. The newest national hero had been brutally assaulted by his… well, now, ex fiancée. The girl was staring down one… correction, two guns, and she could clearly hear someone wailing how his little girl's fiancé was cheating on her with foreign women.

Weekly hit? No way, this was story of the year… the hero was apparently an abused child that — well, shapeshifting was unusual, and the story behind it must be interesting — needed help. The fat one was apparently his father, and could be heard encouraging the girl by saying she had done no wrong attacking an obviously badly injured young man… and in front of the people sent by the American Embassy to thank him.

' _Corner office here I come!'

* * *

_

Nabiki was glued to the TV in shock. Ranma was an international hero, and her own government and the Americans were planning on thanking him later in the week. She watched, as a local master of the art explained to the reporter that what Ranma had done was easily master level martial arts abilities, especially his disappearing act.

The middle Tendo daughter was giddy with the thought of how she could market this to her advantage. Hell, if she played her cards right she could go to school and have plenty left over. She ignored what Akane was screaming till she heard someone exit the house. Oh well, another thing added to Ranmas' bill and…

What she saw next made her blood run cold. It was an exterior shot of the dojo, and it showed a diplomatic limousine being hit by a red haired projectile. The hackles on her neck went straight as Akane ran out of the house and screamed at Ranma as a blond helped him, or rather her at that time, up. The words the engagement is over terrified Nabiki as Akane struck Ranma once more. She watched in growing horror, as security agents leveled weapons at her little sister. What her father and Genma said next made her gloom even worse.

"Wahhh, Ranma is cheating on my little girl with a foreign slut!"

"Gentlemen, there is no need for those weapons. Akane was only disciplining her wayward fiancé, who I'm shamed to admit is my son."

"Genma! There is no way that I gave birth to that sex changing freak of nature. Tell me where my real son is now or else you and... that abhorrent freak can commit seppuku!"

Kasumi sighed heavily as Nabiki passed out. "Oh dear…I may need to see Tofu about an early marriage…"

* * *

Prime Minister Yugi Amatersu watched the TV in growing disgust and horror. He quickly moved over to the telephone, his vista never leaving the screen. "I wish to speak to the police commissioner of the greater Tokyo area. Now."

He waited a few seconds before replying. "This is a direct order from me. You have seen the evening news and what happened at the Tendo dojo? Good. Then let me state it for the record. Ranma Saotome is to be taken into protective custody right now. Those people will not be allowed near him, and if what was said on that show earlier is true then his parents are not allowed near him either. I will take full responsibility for these orders; just see that they are carried out. "

He nodded. "Yes a photo of him as a girl may be needed… ask the station for a video capture of it. Right good evening."

He hung up the phone and went back to watching. His anger at the scene growing as how the people acted started to disgust him. _'Acting that way and in front of not only foreign guests but national television? Unforgivable.'

* * *

_

Ranma groaned tiredly as she walked back to the dojo cradling her left arm. Akanes' aim had been true and she had hit a local fountain…in the process Ranma had landed on her hurt shoulder and it really hurt like a bitch now. She hoped Kasumi had saved her some supper. She hadn't eaten since lunch and was starving.

A whoop sounded behind her and she turned. A police car was slowly driving up on her and it stopped beside her on the street.

"Ranma Saotome?" the officer inside asked her. He looked at the picture he'd been provided with by his superiors to be sure, then at her; he'd been very surprised that the picture he was holding in his hand had been made from the still-shot that had been on TV and which his computer had spit out minutes ago. Yes, that was she.

"Yeah." She replied tiredly. She really wanted to go rest and eat at the moment but…something may be up that the police needed her help with.

He nodded and clicked his radio. "Found target, requesting ambulance to pick up at this location. Target is wounded an needs medical treatment. Will stay with target until medical team arrives."

Ranma looked at him puzzled." Uh what's going on?"

"We have been asked, by the Prime Minister, to take you into protective custody. This is for your own protection."

Ranma nodded to tired and hungry to argue at the moment. "Uhh Ok. Will I be able to eat soon? Haven't had supper yet and …"

"Don't worry Ma'am I'm sure you will be well taken care of where you are headed."

Ranmas' eye twitched at the Ma'am comment but he was too tired and achy and hungry to complain. He sat down on the curb as the other officer got out of the car and watched the rear area while his partner scanned the front.

* * *

Akane growled as she was 'escorted' into the back of a waiting squad car. It was unfair. Ranma was the one who had been cheating on her. He should be facing punishment.

Today was a very bad day for her. The Midol had run out and Kasumi hadn't managed to get any more yet, Ukyo and Shampoo had both claimed Ranma had been by their respective businesses earlier in the day. The baka had come home and tried to lie about it. Then that new red haired fiancée had showed up---wait that was his mother--- then he was flirting with the blond foreign slut.

Akane felt like screaming out loud in frustration even while TV cameras rolled at the spectacle

The blond haired woman had introduced herself,to the Tendo and Saotome families,as a member of the American embassy staff and had been sent to give Ranma a thank you from the American government and to arrange a time when he could meet with not only the American ambassador but the First Lady as well.

Nabiki tried to keep a cool level head as the implications of what was happening began to clarify in her head. She excused herself and went to her room to think and plan. She caught Kasumi leaving the room Ranma and his father stayed in.

"Kasumi, what were you doing in there?"

"Getting Ranma-kun's things together, Nabiki. Do you honestly think our government will let him stay here after Akane's little spectacle?" Kasumi replied with a straight face.

Nabiki winced at that and nodded. She also knew what she would have to do: she had to keep the mess to a minimum if she wanted to stay out of prison.

* * *

Ranma smiled as he finished off the last food on his plate and pushed it away. Yes, it was hard to eat with just one hand but without the panda trying to steal his food he didn't have to worry about it and could eat at a normal pace.

He looked around the small room he was in. It was easily the size of the guest room at the Tendo dojo, but it sported two beds, a bath and a TV. He was flipping channels, a little bored, when a knock sounded and a nurse came in; she was an older woman and smiled at him. "So do you want another helping from the kitchen, Saotome–san"

"No, thank you," he replied using what etiquette lessons Kasumi had given him. "I'm full now; thank you for your concern."

She smiled warmly and took his dishes away. "The doctor said that he will be in to see you in a bit, Saotome–san. "

Ranma nodded and returned her bow from his position on the bed. He remembered what it had been like when he first got there. They had x-rayed and CAT scanned him in both forms before giving him a mild painkiller and fixing it up in a bandage. The doctors had told him not to worry about it till after the test results came back and so, Ranma had put it from his mind. He had also given them Tofu's number since he had treated most of his wounds.

He looked over at the empty bed in idle speculation and then put that out of his mind as a TV show on martial arts started up. He watched and listened to the sensei explaining a few things when a polite knock was heard at the door. Doctor Tofu and an older gentleman walked in and sat down. Ranma turned the TV off and faced them. "So how bad is it, doc?"

"Not as bad as we thought, Ranma. You should have full use of it again in three days, but you need to stay here for that time period." Tofu pushed his glasses up his noise and looked at Ranma. "There is also the matter of some older injuries we found. I already cleared the ones I know you gained in Nerima, but some of the older ones are a bit troubling. Ranma, would you mind telling me about your training trip? Dr. Hakashi and I need to know the full details.

Ranma nodded and started telling them about his 10-year training trip.

* * *

Nabiki smirked as she rang the doorbell to the Kuno residence. Her plan was foolproof. …well Kuno-proof at least and waited.

Tatewaki answered the door frowning. "Nabiki Tendo, why art thou here at this time of night?"

Nabiki steeled her face. "Simple; to save you from a dastardly curse created by the foul sorcerer Saotome. But if you want your manhood to stop working, then that's fine with me."

Kuno paled in horror and ushered her into the house. "What has he done this time?"

"He has discovered the pictures of the pig-tailed girl and put a curse on some of them. He has ensorcelled them to make your manhood fail if they are in your presence too long. He seeks to keep certain images of her to himself and well, the more skin on the photo the more the curse works."

Kuno paled in horror. Nabiki then went in for the kill. "So, to save you from that fate I have come to look through them, fortunately Akane's are not so trapped, but the pig-tailed girls are. So I need to look through them and garner the cursed ones. Since I am a woman the curse will not work on me. I will of course replace them with other photos that are not cursed."

Half an hour later Nabiki left holding every photo that Kuno had of Ranma-chan that would be considered pornographic; all she had to do now was burn them.

* * *

Drs Tofu and Hakashi holding a small talk in Hakashi's office. He looked at the scans then at Tofu. "This is unbelievable that a man would do this too his own child."

Tofu just nodded." Tell me about it, but… that's Genma Saotome for you."

"You do realize I need to go to the police, but…doctor-patient confidentiality is…well..."

Tofu nodded then looked up from his tea. "Does it cover...say: telling the police to ask Ranma about certain things? Also does it cover, say, a case of child abuse?"

"I believe it doesn't."

"Then we tell the police. This is something for the courts…I. …Knowing this now…I can't let Ranma be hurt by those …people anymore.I had a few suspiscions but I rarely saw Ranmaas a patient and Genma may have alterd my files when he worked for me. I wouldn'tput it past him.I have an ethical duty to my patient."

Hakashi nodded and picked the phone up. He started dialing numbers and relaying information.

* * *

Ranma slowly shadowboxed with himself outside the hospital. He had been up since 6 and was trying to stay in shape. He was having some trouble since he was only able to use one arm but he was adapting and knew that in a day or two the bandages would come off.

Breakfast had been good, not up to Kasumis' level, but filling and there was no panda in sight. If what he had observed last night was going to hold true. He may not be allowed to go back to the Tendo home.

* * *

There it is a fic that started with a very simple question. 'What if Ranma didn't accept that Nodoka was his mother when he first met her?'Just had to create a reason for her to go to the Tendo dojo without sending a prior warning and her son being on national TV was it.

I want to thank the people at Shinjis board for their help and to thenk Xorchs group as well

"Zorch Central Open FanFic Blog-O-Rama" a Merry Christmas Typhonis


End file.
